Finale
by lnzzutara
Summary: My take on what should happen between Zuko and Katara in the series finale. Loosely based on the S3 Finale trailer. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODES AFTER "THE DAY OF BLACK SUN." Do not read if you do not want to be spoiled! More parts will be added later.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar.

**Warning:** Spoilers of episodes that come after "The Day of Black Sun." You have been warned.

**Note:** I am a Zutara fan and believe that the two characters already have feelings for each other, but won't admit it. This story is written as my version of what might happen between them during the final episodes of the show - based on the assumption that these feelings already exist. So that is why it may seem a bit unrealistic if you do not think the two have feelings for each other. Also, in a few weeks I will be adding more chapters that will explain more of their feelings and expand the story.

--

With firebenders hot on their trail, Katara ran full force alongside her brother and companions. She heard someone say, "Split up!" and felt a hand on her arm, pulling her into the woods to her right. A quick glance back told her that Sokka, Toph and Suki were disappearing in the opposite direction. Still running, Katara and Zuko left the path behind and soon found that they were no longer being pursued. The two slowed down as they neared the shore, pausing to rest at the edge of the forest, hidden from the view of anyone who might be at the beach so late at night.

Katara sank to the ground and buried her face in her hands. She was still shaking with fear and worry, not for herself but for her friends. They had been expecting Fire Lord Ozai to put up a fight, but they couldn't have been prepared…naming Azula Fire Lord and crowning himself Phoenix Lord…a position more powerful than Fire Lord, completely unexpected by any of them, even Zuko. No member of the royal family had been named Phoenix Lord of the Fire Nation for centuries…the power that Ozai now had, and that Azula had…Katara feared they were unbeatable.

And where were all of her friends? She had left Aang alone with Azula, chased by firebenders who were aiming to kill – would she ever see him alive again? And her brother and the rest of her friends…were they still being chased by the firebenders? She felt a tear roll down her cheek; for the first time since meeting Aang, Katara felt sure that the world was doomed. She hugged her knees to her chest as she began to realize what it would mean to the world if Aang failed. More tears streamed down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Katara became aware of a presence next to her. She had been so overwhelmed that she forgot she had escaped with Zuko; now he sat next to her, so close their bodies were almost touching, and his arm rested hesitantly around her shoulder. Katara realized that his touch actually did comfort her somewhat, and as she relaxed and leaned slightly toward him, Zuko placed his other arm around her and pulled her into a sideways hug, her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't say anything; he knew her and the others well enough now to know that she was worrying for their safety.

After a few minutes, Katara pulled away from his grip and stood up, walking a few paces into the forest with her back turned to the firebender. Zuko stood up as well, looking away from her as he realized that she was wiping her tears away. He knew she was proud and courageous – it was something he admired in her – and if she didn't want to admit that she had broken down in tears, he was not going to force her.

When Katara was done drying her eyes, she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her. Allowing herself to worry and cry had brought her emotions back into balance, and feeling a comforting arm around her had actually made her feel safe, for the first time in a while. She had been reluctant to trust Zuko after he came to join them at the Western Air Temple, even after he helped rescue her father from prison and spent countless hours training Aang in firebending. She had trusted him once before and couldn't shake the fear that he would betray her again – their confrontation in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se had almost killed Aang. But as she turned away from the woods, she saw Zuko standing patiently, looking out onto the beach. She took a few steps closer to him, and he turned to face her as she approached him.

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking into his golden eyes. She had never really looked him in the eye since he joined the group, and she found herself startled by the sadness and compassion they held – a shocking contrast to the anger and pain she had seen that day in the catacombs. It dawned on her that he had truly changed and could be deserving of her trust…if she would give it to him.

One side of Zuko's mouth curled up in a shy smile at her words. He nodded, and suddenly he longed to comfort her more, to take her into his arms and give her a real hug. He wished he could make it so that she wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again, he cursed his family for this war and what it was doing to everyone else. Zuko hadn't been sure of how to act around Katara since joining the group; she alone had continued to remain detached from him even after he and Sokka had returned from the Boiling Rock prison. But now, as she stood in front of him, only a few minutes earlier allowing him to see her at her most vulnerable, he felt like maybe they could have a connection.

"Katara…maybe we should try to find the others," Zuko said, his gaze still locked on hers. She looked into his eyes a few moments more, then broke away and stared out over the ocean. Zuko was right, they needed to find a way to meet up with the others and help Aang.

Katara looked back at Zuko, and he looked back into her eyes. Then, all of a sudden, he was leaning in to kiss her ever so lightly on the lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed hers so lightly she wasn't sure she felt it, and then he was pulling away, turning his face away. He was nervous, afraid that he had crossed a line; a moment ago he had felt sure that she cared for him, but now all he could think was that she hated him, that she would lash out at him at any moment. Katara opened her eyes and reached out to hold his hand, stopping him from walking away, pulling him close to her, and leaned up to kiss him again. She stepped closer to him and put her arms around his neck, as his strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly. Their lips met again, and they both realized and accepted the connection that existed between them, that had always existed between them.

The two kissed, hesitantly at first, but their kisses grew more passionate and urgent with every second. Zuko gently sucked on Katara's bottom lip, and she pressed her body close to his as she let out a small gasp at the sensation. His tongue slipped lightly into her open mouth, and she felt her knees go weak as he kissed her. She remembered a brief moment, the tiniest flash of hope from the day the two were trapped under Ba Sing Se. She remembered that she truly believed in him when she offered him the water from the spirit oasis – her hopes had been ruined by the battle that followed, but she felt that hope rising up inside of her again. She pulled him closer, wanting their bodies to touch, to connect - she didn't want to let him go ever again. She felt so regretful for all the time they had spent warring over the past year - time which could have been spent healing the pain that lay within his golden eyes.

Zuko broke the kiss to take a much-needed breath; he rested his forehead against hers and still held her tightly as he panted slightly. Looking into her eyes, Zuko couldn't help but grin; she was smiling serenely and her arms were still tight around his neck. He pulled her into a hug, gently stroking her beautiful hair as he relished the feel of her body against his. He kissed her softly on the ear and whispered, "I wish we could stay here and forget about this stupid war…but we can't. We have to go. Now." Katara nodded, burying her face in his neck and breathing in his scent. She didn't think she could let him go. What if they didn't survive? How could she live with herself if she never got the chance to love him?

"But when this is all over..." he said, kissing her cheek gently. "When everything is over...we'll be together."

Katara's heart leapt at his words, and she pulled him closer to her. Pulling back from the hug, Zuko kissed her again before stepping away from her. Still a little dazed from the effect Zuko's touch had had on her, and unexpectedly distracted by the sight of her companion, Katara shook her head and forced herself to focus on her friends. The two benders headed towards the shore to get a good look at the sky and figure out which direction to go. As they reached the water's edge, the sound of firebender shouting and flamethrowing could suddenly be heard not far away.

"Come on!" Katara yelled, and she ran towards the water with Zuko following behind. She focused her energy and bended water into a slab of ice; the two jumped onto the ice raft and Katara guided them quickly away from the shore.


End file.
